


Little Snake

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Several students have been transformed into animals with no knowledge how or anyway to change them back. Harry now has a little snake in his life that is Draco and he doesn't mind.





	1. Exhaustion is what Draco Malfoy brings.

Harry cocked his head to one side, then the other as he tried to understand what just happened. A few seconds ago there was a very feisty Draco Malfoy, who was looking for a fight, in front of him. Now there was just a snake that was on the smaller side slithering around at his feet in a confused manner. 

“Uh, you alright there?” Harry crouched down and hid a smirk when the snake glared at him. 

“What did you do to me?” The little Draco snake hissed at him, baring its little fangs. 

“I didn’t do anything” Harry couldn’t resist reaching out and booping him on the nose. The snake stared at him shock before the sound of footsteps made them both look around. Luna turned the corner and stopped.

“I thought I heard hissing, Hello Harry. Hello little white snake. How are the both of you?” She waved at Draco after shifting the books in her arms. 

“Hey Luna, I’m as good as can be” Harry chuckled out but remained crouched. 

“I’ll tell you how I am, Miss Head-in-the-clouds! I’m a bloody snake you …” Harry snatched the snake up and jammed him into his pocket. 

“Sorry” He quickly stood before he realized that Luna would only hear hissing, which could still be faintly heard from his pocket. He felt around with his hand and managed to pin the snakes mouth shut slightly. After a few seconds he pulled back slightly and the hissing stopped. 

“Is he sick?” Luna glanced at said pocket but he shook his head. 

“Just…. cranky. Did you need something?” He shivered as the snake started to travel up the sleeve of his cloak but didn’t want to whip him out again so he could finish his rant. There was no doubt in his mind that Miss Head-in-the-clouds was far from the worse thing Draco could call her.

“Oh yes, Hermione is looking for you” Luna gave a dreamy smile. 

“Ugh yeah, that’s why I’m hiding down here. She wants my opinion on an argument between her and Ron.” Harry glanced around in fear that the bushy haired Gryffindor was about to pop up anywhere. 

“I see your point. I’ll tell her I haven’t found you” Luna nodded and drifted off. 

“Coward” A snickering hiss came from his shoulder, where Draco ended up. 

“Would you want to listen to Hermione rant about her relationship with Ron. I mean they’re my best friends but I don’t need to know everything” He peered around one corner, wishing he had grabbed his invisibility cloak. 

“No” Draco tiny hiss made him chuckle. It tickled his ear. 

“How about we go to the hospital wing to see what happened to you?” Harry didn’t wait for an answer as he darted out of his hiding place. Draco slithered to his other shoulder so he was wrapped around and peeked out.

“Do you think they’ll be angry?” Draco closed his tiny snake eyes in fear and Harry sighed. 

“I can make sure they don’t, if you stop fighting me every time I try to help” Harry murmured as he passed some first years who stared at him as he hissed. 

“Not that your opinion may mean anything if you keep talking in Parseltongue. You’ll look like a mad man” the tiny snake giggled out but Harry decided not to answer. He kept silent as he reached the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey arrived as he closed the door. 

“What know? What have you done that has landed you here as my patient once again?” She snapped, but there was true concern in her eyes. 

“It’s not me” Harry reached up and pulled out Draco from his collar. “Believe it or not this is Malfoy, and I have no idea what happened” 

“If this is some kind of a joke….” Pomfrey pulled out her wand and froze mid-sentence after she waved it. 

“This is Mr. Malfoy. I have to speak with the headmistress and the other Professors.” She gasped out and started to the door. 

“What you can’t change me back?” Draco cried after her and she stopped.

“Did he just hiss at me?” She slowly turned to look at the snake Harry was still holding. 

“Um, well he wants to know if you can change him back” Harry translated and saw a wave of relief cross her face. 

“At the moment, no.” She raced away and Harry was left with a very emotionally compromised Draco. 

“What am I going to do? I can’t be a snake forever!” The tiny snake withered in his hands and he almost dropped him. 

“There there” Harry quickly walked over and placed him on a bed. “I’m sure she knows what she’s doing” 

“I’m ruined” Draco wailed and rolled over. Harry arched an eyebrow at him before sighing. 

“You certainly are dramatic.” Harry jumped slightly when the snake flipped over and reared back to glare at him. 

“How about I bite you?” Draco hissed and Harry booped him on the snout again. “Will you stop doing that”

“No, I can’t?” Harry smiled and the door suddenly swung open. Headmistress McGongall walked in and saw Harry crouched in front of the bed with the tiny snake. 

“Let me see” She waved her wand, and then again with a frown. “Well, I have no idea what happened. Keep an eye on him for me Harry, I’ll be back when I have found out what happened to my student.” And with that she was gone. 

“Wait, what? Take care?” Harry almost chased after her. It wasn’t like her to act so distant, especially with a student. 

“So much for helping” Draco hissed and lunged at him but teeth never met him. The snake slithered around his neck before hiding under the collar of his shirt. 

“I will, but I think there is something more going on here then what they are tell us” Harry wrapped himself up a little, the strange feeling of a snake wrapped around his neck and the even stranger feeling of his warmth heating up the little body. 

“You think? They hate me! They all hate me?” the Draco snake moaned out and tightened. A few seconds passed before Harry felt him relax again. He reached up and tucked Draco’s tail away so it wouldn’t be seen. 

“Maybe it is time to see Hermione” Harry slipped out of the Infirmary and jerked back as he was suddenly face to face with Hermione. “Oh! Hi!”

“Harry, have you seen anyone you know turn into an animal?” She took his shoulders and shook him. Harry held his breath for a second as her hand came too close to squishing part of Draco’s tail. The snake however, made no sound.

“Why do you ask? Do people usually go around turning into animals?” Harry arched an eyebrow at her as a very orange rustle terrier trotter around her heels.

“This is RON!” Hermione reached down and scooped the dog up in her arms. The terrier wagged his tail and snuggled in.

“And this happened because…?” Harry leaned back slightly at her obvious panic. 

“Well there are several more students that this has happened to, but no one really knows how many yet cause it all happened at once. There are at least ten students, maybe more. The animals are running around everywhere and a few students are panicking.”

“Like you?” Harry reached over and placed his arm around her shoulder so he could steer her. “How about we calm down with a cup of tea before we go to the library.”

“No we should go now” Hermione tried to pull away but he kept his arm clamped down.

“You will find out nothing in the state of mind you are in” Harry stifled as the terrier nodded his head roughly and lick Hermiones chin. 

“Maybe you’re right…” Hermione staggered slightly and he started to steer her to the kitchens. “The teachers are on it and we can take a second.” 

“Exactly. And I’m sure that they can….hm, well McGonagall can find something” Harry frowned, with so much going on with all the changed students, the teachers would have to divide and concur. 

“Ugh” Hermione gently placed Ron on the ground and started to rub her temples. Harry patted her on the back before he reached up and tickled the pear. The door handle appeared and he pulled it open. 

“Hello” Several house elfs surrounded them.

“Good morning everyone. Can we please have some calming tea for my friend here…and maybe something for Ron.”

“Is it absolutely necessary that the dog come in? Sanitation is…?” The tiny elf eyed the terrier, who was looking quite appalled. 

“Oh, he is a student who has been temporary turned into a dog. He will behave, or Hermione will have him neutered” Harry saw the looks of shock cross all the faces in the room and a tiny giggle from Draco. 

“Harry!” Hermione scolded him as Ron gave a few barks. He had to stifle his own laughter as he thought of a little old lady with a rustle terrier who went around scolding the neighborhood children about arbitrary things. 

“Please follow me” One house elf stepped forward and lead them to a small table near the fire with tea set out as well as some little sandwiches. 

“See, now you will have a full stomach so you can work even longer” Harry plopped into one of the chairs and stretched out. Hermione settled on the other and let Ron jump onto her lap. 

“I get it” She glowered over her tea at him and he grinned. “I’m calm again.”

“Are you sure? We still seem a little tense” Harry snatched up a sandwich and pulled a small piece of meat off before tossing it into his mouth. He watched closely and the moment Hermione was distracted from giving Ron a sandwich, he placed it on his shoulder. 

“Prat” Draco snapped at him but out of the corner of his eye he saw a flick of white as he snatched up the meat and vanished once again. 

For the next ten minutes Hermione and Harry finished their tea. Harry snuck Draco a few more scraps of meat and Ron demolished the rest of the plate before the headed out. Harry and Hermione thanked the house elves, which was meet with many thanks for the chance to serve. Harry was surprised that Draco didn’t make any comment on it. 

“I have an idea where to look” Hermione spoke as they walked into the library.

“Of course you do.” Draco’s slithered around his shoulders and tightened the grip as Harry shuttered involuntary. Harry shushed him as Hermione darted away into the shelves. They needed to be silent due to Ron being a terrier and the fact that he wasn’t allowed in the library anymore. “What? It was just an… observation.”

“Shhh” Harry froze as he looked up. Hermione was gone.

“Harry try to keep up” Hermione called after him but her voice drifted away with the fading sound of her jogging feet. 

“Where did you go?” Harry tried to figure out which way she went but the library seemed completely empty. “Did you see which way she went?” 

“Why should I tell you?” Draco popped his head out. If he were human, Harry could just see his usual smirk.

“No snakes in the library” Madame Pince suddenly grasped his shoulder and spoke in a voice that was too calm. He slowly looked up at her. Her face was white, but he couldn’t tell if it was from anger or from fear. 

“Oh, I was just…” Harry managed to get out before he was shoved out into the hall with the door slammed behind him.

“Oh dear, what ever shall we do? I was just praying that I would have to spend the rest of this awful day stuck in your DRATTY LIBRARY!” Draco went from sarcastic to hissing as loud as Harry thought he could manage. 

“The library you need help from to turn back” Harry shrugged and wondered if Madame Pince would find Hermione out as he started off to the Gryffindor dormitory. 

“Ugh, what about the teachers?” Draco huffed but seemed to calm down. 

“Maybe you should try to not worry about it. I mean, there’s really nothing else we can do at the moment.” Harry turned and spoke the password but immediately found himself frowning. It didn’t sound right. 

“You’re still speaking in Parsletongue stupid” Draco nipped at his ear and Harry forced himself to ignore the paralyzed look on the fat ladies face as she noticed the snake. He reached up and tucked Draco back into his collar and repeated the password.

“Yes, of course” The fat lady stuttered out and swung open. Harry stepped in as if there was nothing wrong. The room was in chaos. There were a few odd animals that were out of place but Harry was happy. He could sneak across to the stair case without being noticed and straight to the room. He peeked in to see Seamus sitting on his own bed frowning at a brown lab who looked as though he was given a big treat. 

“Let me guess. That’s Dean?” Harry smiled kindly at Seamus, whose eye twitched. 

“He ate my homework” Seamus glowered at the dog. “That grease-haired ass is going to kill me” Harry stifled a snicker as the dog snatched up a scrap of parchment and leaped away, racing out the door. 

“You should do something about that” Harry barely spoke before Seamus vanished after the dog.

“At least I’m not that flee bag” Draco snickered out. Harry growled and started to unwind the snake from his neck. “Be nice” 

“What? It could be so much worse for the both of us” Draco huffed, turning his head away but Harry noticed that his tail wrapped a little too tightly around his wrist. 

“Look, they are my friends…most of the time” Harry flashed back to the many arguments they had and sighed. 

“Most of the time? Never mind” Draco turned away again after seeing Harry’s face. Exhaustion from dealing with Draco started to pound at his head and he stumbled over to the bed. He ignored the frightened squeak from Draco as he tumbled in and flung the curtains shut.

“Nap…” Harry threw a hand over his eyes, knocking off his glasses in the process. He felt as though his body was being drained of all his energy. 

“Harry! Don’t fall asleep!” Draco was shaking him.

“What?” Harry felt his arm flop away from his face and he opened his eyes. Draco, the human form of Draco, was shaking his shoulders with a panicked look on his face. 

“What happened?” Draco placed his hands on Harry’s cheeks and studied his face. 

“Calm down, it’s fine. Everything is fine” Harry felt some strength seem back into him and he reached up to place a hand over Draco’s. He was out of it, and his eyes drifted shut as he enjoyed the feeling of someone close to him. 

“You’re sick. This thing is effecting you too. Please don’t pass out” Draco lifted his head up slightly and Harry found himself smiling. He opened an eye just to see how ruffled the blond was. 

“Don’t worry Draco. If this thing does kill me then you won’t have to hate me anymore” Harry meant it as a joke but he knew he failed to keep the emotion out of his voice. 

“You…?” Draco narrowed his eyes and Harry recognized that he was thinking hard on something. “I don’t hate you” He spoke softly, meeting his gaze in a frightened, raw way.

“Well, I don’t hate you too” Harry tried to nod but Draco’s hands were still on his cheeks. “I think I have to sleep now, but don’t panic or anything. I’ll most likely wake up”

“Most likely?” Draco growled, his face pink. Harry arched a tired eyebrow at him before tugging him down next to him. 

“You can make sure I keep breathing while I sleep” He closed his eyes, but not before he saw a faint smile dash across Draco’s face.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry snapped open his eyes when herd heard a door slam. Hermione walked in, closely followed by the terrier. Harry glanced around but Draco’s was nowhere to be found. He tried to hide the fact that his heart sank from his friends as he sat up. 

“What happened?” He stiffened slightly as a strange feeling slid across his hip and stopped at the base of his spine. 

“Ron turned back briefly but I got so tired that I fell asleep.” Hermione dropped down on his bed and leaned back against the bed post. She still looked exhausted as Ron jumped up and settled next to her. Harry leaned back against his backboard but made sure he didn’t put any pressure on his lower back. 

“Are you…?” Harry stiffened slightly as the slithering feeling moved slowly around his waist. He glanced around but Hermione had her eyes closed. She slid off the bed with a yawn. 

“I’m going to go sleep” She staggered to her feet and wobbled out of the room. Ron stared at him for a second, his head cocked to one side before giving a wuff. The terrier jumped off the bed and took off after Hermione. 

“What happened?” Harry yelped as he reached down his shirt and pulled out the little snake. Draco twined around his arm and settled down.

“No idea” Draco didn’t seem bothered about being a snake again. The little tongue slipped out before he replied. “I think when I turned back to my human form when you got tires, so maybe it drew the magic from you to do it. Then you went to sleep and I was forced back into the snake form because it was still drawing from you and you didn’t have anymore to give. Ugh…” the little snake flopped over and tumbled out of Harry’s hand and into his bed. 

“What is it this time?” Harry petted the snakes head with his pinky. 

“I want to read a book on this so I can fix it but I won’t be able to turn the pages.” Draco grumbled and Harry found himself rolling his eyes.

“Come on” Harry jumped up but found himself a little wobbly. After a few frightening seconds where he thought he was going to black out he stumbled to the edge of his bed. 

“Wait!” Draco slithered after him and lunged to wrap his body around Harry’s hand.

“Maybe some food first.” He muttered fighting the spinning in his head. 

“Yessss” Draco tried to climb his arm but kept slipping back down until Harry lifted him up and wrapped him around. “I would like more than a few scraps.”

“Sorry, I forgot.” Harry set off to the kitchens.


	2. Little Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out more about what is going on, until someone else changes.

Once Harry and Draco finished eating in the kitchen they went back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was sleeping on one of the chairs and instead of the terrier, Ron was sitting next to her. 

“Ron” Harry smiled but saw that there was a sadness in his friends hunched shoulders and glazed eyes. 

“She’s exhausted.” Ron whispered. “I wish whatever this is would just stop! It’s hurting her!”

“Is it hurting you?” Harry asked, his thoughts unwillingly flashing to when Draco had turned back as well. 

“Only to see her like this” Ron huffed, his ears starting to turn red. 

“I think she’ll be fine” He sighed in relief and slumped into another empty chair. “She’s tougher then she looks” 

“Huh” Hermione jerked awake with a grunt. Harry pretended not to notice the half angry half curious glare Ron shot him before he shifted closer to Hermione. 

“How are you feeling?” The red head clutched her hand in his but she just smiled. 

“I’m fine Ronald” Hermione took a deep breath before she continued “I think I know what’s going on but I need to do a little more research before I can be sure and I also want to talk to the teachers.”

“What is going on?” Harry asked a little too quickly but she had already started to doze again. 

“I don’t think we’ll be able to get anything out of her until tomorrow” Ron murmured and Harry sighed. 

“I’m tired. I got to rest” He stumbled to his feet and started to the staircase, once again ignoring the strange look Ron shot him. 

“Way to go there arse face. Could you be any more discreet? I don’t think Weasley is suspicious enough, maybe you could talk a little more like the moron you are and a little less about the fact that you do have a tinkling of an idea in that melon of a head of yours and blow both of us away.” The tiny snake hissed in his ear and Harry paused for a heartbeat, thinking about walking down the stairs and tossing Draco at Ron just to see how they would both react but then shrugged it off. 

“Draco, please be quiet” Harry hissed softly before sliding through the door. The brown lab was back to being Dean, who was asleep across the foot of Seamus’s 

“I don’t think he has realized yet” Draco hissed softly in Harry’s ear. The effort was clear that he was being quiet, just not silent. Harry moved quickly to get ready for bed and crawled in, making sure the pull the curtains shut tight so if Draco turned back no one would see him.

“Go to sleep” Harry huffed as he settled in. He had to unwind the snake from his neck just to get under the covers and he even then he could feel Draco trying to wind his way closer. He felt annoyed for a heartbeat but then he heard the smallest sigh of content come from the pest and it melted away. 

“What am I going to do?” He muttered out loud as he slipped into the undisturbed bliss of sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry woke to a weight on his chest. He blinked the sleep from his eyes to see a blond head. His heart fluttered for a second as he reached forward and ran his fingered through the white strands. The Slytherin slowly lifted his head and yawned.

“Morning” Draco suddenly sat up his eyes wide. Harry reached forward and clapped his hand over the blond’s mouth. He pressed his finger to his lips to signal the need for silence. 

“You up yet Harry” Ron hollered suddenly. Harry bit his lip to keep the laughter from escaping when Draco rolled his eyes.

“If he wasn’t, he is now” Seamus voice came with a grunt. “Cause I am now too”

“Sorry” Ron muttered and Harry heard his friend approach the bed. Draco glanced frantically around as Ron flung the drapes open. Harry and Draco both froze before turning to look at the startled red head. Ron’s jaw dropped before he screamed. 

“I knew it! I knew I smelled something strange when I was a bloody dog!” Ron wretched the curtains shut and Harry heard him stomp out of the room. 

“Um, Harry?” Neville’s weary voice snapped Harry and Draco back.

“What? The same animal thing happened to me and…uh.” Harry shot a look and Draco who was frantically shaking his head. “Someone who wishes to be unnamed?”

“Oh” Neville seemed to be stifling laughter as he shuffled out after Ron. Draco relaxed as the sounds of Dean and Seamus leaving but stiffened when they both stopped. There were hushed whispers before Dean called out. 

“Tell Draco to play nice” There was a scramble out the door while Harry lunged forward to hold the blond back from hexing his fellow Gryffindor’s. 

“I’m going….going to…” Draco stuttered out before completely freezing up. Harry wondered why for a moment, and then he realized during the wrestling match made it so his face was buried in the others chest, leaving Draco sprawled halfway on his back with Harry dragged between his legs. 

“Oops” Harry pulled back with a nervous laugh and reached for his glasses. “So how about that book thing.” He scratched the back of his head and tried to hide his blush. 

“Harry, are you blushing?” Draco arched his eyebrow with a smirk.

“NO!” Harry glowered at him as he felt his entire face and neck heat up. 

“Ooo” Draco looked like he found a piece of candy. 

“Alright, you are starting to creep me out.” Harry jerked the drapes open and scrambled out but Draco grabbed him. 

“Why are you blushing?” The Slytherin hugged him to his chest again as Harry tried to fight him off. “You didn’t mind when I was a snake.”

“Now you’re bigger, and….” Harry blinked. He couldn’t honestly say that the blond wasn’t as cute as a snake then he was at that moment. 

“Harry?” Draco suddenly sounded less playful.

“Yeah?” He knew what was coming but he didn’t know if he was ready to admit it just yet. 

“I know you like me, so will you stop being so shy about it. It’s so cute and incredibly endearing, but I want a kiss.” Draco poked his shoulder impatiently. 

“Oh, I think I can help with that” Harry smiled as he looked up. Draco watched him before ducking in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Even though it made his heart flutter and his head spin, he was a little disappointed it didn’t last longer. He knew it must have shown on his face when he saw the pout Draco shot him.

“Don’t be greedy. There’ll be plenty later but for now, since it’s the first one, how about we keep it innocent and not so… destructive” Draco suddenly looked a little shy.

“Awww” Harry leaned over and wrapped him in a hug. “We aren’t going to do that. This is totally different between us now” Draco buried himself in Harry’s arms for a second before pulling back. 

“It better be” the blond huffed, still looking worried. 

“Scared Malfoy?” Harry flashed a grin and saw the light flicker back on behind his blue-grey eyes.

“You wish” Harry stepped off the bed and felt happier than he had felt in days. “Ready?”

“To go down into a room full over protective Gryffindor’s while holding the hand of their golden boy?” Draco scrambled to his feet for a moment and Harry felt a flash of worry. Maybe Draco wasn’t ready, but then he saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I can’t wait to see their faces” Draco practically jumped up and down. Harry rolled his eyes and started to gather some clothes so he could get dressed.

“And what makes you think that they’ll be surprised? I mean Dean and Seamus knew already.” Harry started to dress. He expected to be contradicted or a few choice words thrown at his fellow Gryffindor’s but they never came. Draco remained silent. As Harry pulled on his shirt he realized that Draco was no longer a snake. He glanced over his shoulder as he pulled his trousers on to see the blond blushing with a dazed smirk on his face. 

“Making me regret keeping the first kiss tiny, are you?” Draco wheezed after locking eyes with Harry. 

“Ugh, let’s go” Harry grabbed his hand and started to march down the stairs. Draco trailed behind him with the same dazed look. Harry ignored the eyes as they followed him as he made his way through the crowd to Ron and Hermione. He saw Hermione shoot him a look of disapproval but it quickly diminished once he sat down and smiled at her. He pulled Draco down next to him, who quickly tucked himself against Harrys side. 

“Harry?” Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. 

“I..” Harry started but she interrupted. 

“About time too. I was just about to lose the bet” She suddenly lost her disapproving attitude and turned to Draco.

“Everyone knew you both had eyes on each other but I guess this strange animal magic is what made you two idiots finally realize it.”

“What bet?” Draco glowered at her but there was a flicker of uncertainty. 

“Oh don’t worry about that. We should work on figuring out what’s going on now that you are human. What type of animal did you turn into?” Hermione spoke rapidly while shuffling through some books on her lap before she pulled out a paper, quill and ink well. 

“Uh, a snake” Draco nibbled at his lip as he leaned over Harry to see what Hermione was writing down. 

“When did it happen, a rough time will do” She peered up at him as if to make sure he was going to be honest. 

“When Harry was hiding from you and Ron.” Draco answered but then snapped his mouth shut. Hermione shot him a glare while Ron nodded in a knowing way. “Then I was a snake for a little while. This is the second time I’ve turned back but I can’t really give an appropriate time. It is hard to tell when you’re stuck in a pocket.” 

“You put him in your pocket?” Ron tried to hide his growing grin. 

“He was tiny” Harry shrugged it off and started to laugh as Draco smacked his shoulder. 

“Well, if we don’t find a solution to this soon then we just might get to see how tiny” Hermione sighed, slamming the book she was using and started to review her notes. “Because I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Maybe this isn’t that difficult. It might not even be a spell.” Draco spoke up. “Have you looked at enchanted objects?”

“What do you mean? What kind of object can do this?” Hermione frowned at him. 

“There’s an odd thing about witches or wizards, where if something happens that causes a lot of emotion like pain or fear their magic goes a little crazy and effects an object nearby. This phenomenon is starting to be explored and wizards are trying to have an object effect people within certain parameters.” Draco looked around and then sighed when he saw the confused looks. “It’s like touching a poisoned cup, but only if you were in a certain state of mind would decide if you get poisoned or not.”

“So, the object is told to affect a person when they exhibit a certain set of characteristics, but not others.” Hermione recited.

“Yeah, but it could be anything. It isn’t transfiguration or charms because it can’t be reversed. The effects they have on people just have to …deal with it.”

“So this could be a cursed item?” Harry knew that he wouldn’t follow where it was going. He tried, but he couldn’t figure out why someone would curse an object, let alone make it turn students into animals. He studied Draco as the blond and his friend went through the notes, talking quietly to each other. He smiled as he realized that he didn’t care why someone would do it. If they hadn’t then he would have never gotten so close to Draco. He shook his head as a strange sensation started up his back but he ignored it. No one answered his question. 

“Is there a particular place this cursed object maybe at?” Harry spoke up but then froze. It didn’t sound right. 

“It could be anywhere” Draco turned and let out a yelp, jerking back before clutching his chest. 

“Um, Harry?” Ron suddenly seemed massive as he reached over and picked Harry up. Harry felt the skin around his neck tighten as he was lifted by it but it didn’t hurt. He tried to bat at Ron’s hand but he couldn’t reach it. 

“Put me down” He yelled. It came out as a small yowl. 

“Don’t hold him like that” Draco lunged toward him and snatched Harry away from Ron. Harry found himself squished against the blonds chest as he was petted. 

“Why is Harry a kitten?” Hermione reached out and petted his head with one finger. Draco tightened his grip a little. He tried to stifle his squeak but he was pulled away from the chest and held up. 

“He squeaked” Draco cooed before scratching Harry under his chin. Harry tried to bite his hand but Draco just ignored him. 

“This probably has something to do with everything else that is happening.” Hermione face was suddenly one of terror.

“If it is, that means you are going to change to” Harry meowed and Draco pulled him close again. 

“How are you feeling?” The blond stared at Hermione but Ron just looked confused. 

“Why would she be ill?” 

“If it happened to me, you, and Harry, then it’ll happen to her.” Draco explained in a slow and inpatient voice. 

“Hermione, are you going to change?” Ron tumbled over himself to get to her side. 

“I don’t know. I do feel a little funny though” Hermione frowned and before their eyes she shuttered. Her body shifted but Harry knew there was no pain. Less than a minute later there was a small, brown fox with marble markings. Harry blinked at her as she gave a discouraged bark. 

“What do I look like?” Harry pawed at Draco who jerked his attention back to him. 

“You’re a little black kitten with green eyes” They both glanced back at Hermione, how started to bark again. 

“I don’t know why he’s telling Harry what he looks like. Hermione, what do we do?” Ron stared at her in his near panic and Harry found himself rolling his eyes. 

“How about calm down? We aren’t hurt. It’s just like when you were a dog and Draco was a snake.” Harry yowled at him but Ron just stared at him. 

“What did he say?” the red head asked Draco. 

“You can’t understand me?” Harry sat down on Draco’s lap but shook his head. Hermione started to bark and growl but Harry didn’t understand it. He felt his ears flatten as he realized that only the people that were connected understood their partner when they were as animals. 

“Hermione says that we should go talk to Professor McGonagall about this change.” Ron translated with a relived look at being about to do something. 

“I agree” Draco stood and placed Harry on his shoulder. Ron quickly shoved all of Hermione’s notes into her bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

“Do you want me to carry you or do you feel up to walking?” Ron asked Hermione softly but Harry turned, his tail flicking in delight at his romantically challenged friend. The fox shook her head and trotted close to him. Harry laughed at them as Draco ducked out of the common room. 

“Shut up Harry.” Ron snapped and Draco reached up. Harry felt the fingers grasp his scruff and turn him so he was facing forward again. 

“Promise to behave yourself and I will be nice” Draco hissed at him as Harry settled down on his shoulders. 

“I am” Harry curled his fluffy tail around Draco’s neck and greatly enjoyed the slight shiver he felt from Draco. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They found Professor McGonagall in her office and she invited them in. As Draco sat down, the back of the chair unbalanced Harry so that he tumbled forward, head over tail. Draco tried to catch him but that just lead him to roll down his arm and land splayed out on McGonagall’s desk. 

“Harry Potter” Professor McGonagall exclaimed as he sat up. He had to tilt his head back to see her face. 

“Hello” Harry gave a tiny mew, not knowing if she would understand or not. 

“Yes, hello Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger” McGonagall eyes shot to the fox, who had stood up and put her paws on the desk to see. “And Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley. I can see why you wanted to see me. This is a new development. I think we are going to have to move all the students effected to the Infirmary, but there might not be enough room.” 

“Do you know what’s causing this?” Draco asked politely. 

“It was an object that was cursed, but not charmed or transfigured. It was a new type of magic.” McGonagall started but Harry’s attention wavered as he spotted a quill sitting in a holder. He peered at the Professor for a reaction as he reached out and batted it with his paw. She didn’t pay him any attention so he smacked it again, making the quill quiver and he dropped into a crouch. He narrowed his eyes and jumped. He caught the quill in his claws and rolled over, kicking at it with his back legs and biting at the end. 

“Mr. Potter, will you please pay attention” Professor McGonagall whipped the quill away. Harry flipped back over on his back seconds before Draco reached forward and scooped him up. He sat on the blonds lap as Hermione jumped into Ron’s lap. For a second Harry couldn’t place who she reminded him of then it hit him. Hermione was acting just like Hedwig when Pigwidgeon was around her. He huffed but quickly sat up straight and arranged his tail and paws nicely. He looked up just in time to see the end of the quill drop off and flutter to the ground as Professor McGonagall held it. 

“As I said, the object has been contained and will not affect any more students but there isn’t any way to reverse its effects at this time. We need to learn more about it first but this could be a lot worse. However, all the effected students are going to move to the east side where some of the un-used classrooms have been modified into a living space. We don’t know if this can be passed from student to student and honestly, we need to contain the animals.”

“So when do we move?” Draco asked. Harry tipped his head to the side, wondering how the blond could do anything without the usual snarky remarked. He saw that Professor McGonagall noticed. 

“As soon as possible, and all classes tomorrow will be canceled for the effected students.” McGonagall waved her hand as if she was waving the classes away. Hermione gave a high-pitched bark. “Please go and get ready for the move now. Food will be brought up later.”

“Thanks” Ron jumped up with Hermione in his arms and trotted off. Draco followed more slowly with a final, respectful nod at Professor McGonagall. Harry slumped in his arms and let himself be carried along.

“Where are we going?” Harry sat up when he realized that they were going down, not up. 

“I’m going to get some of my things and maybe take a shower considering I was a snake on and off for the past twenty-four hours.” Draco huffed. Harry felt a wave of fear at the thought of sitting in the Slytherin common room. He didn’t know what he would do if he changed back while there. “Calm down. I won’t let anything happen to you” Draco cooed and cradled him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think with a comment. XP


	3. The pesky kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets his stuff and moves into the new quarters. After a quick nap Draco has a surprise visit from his mother.

Harry sat with his tail curled around his paws. Pansy Parkinson was sitting in front of him on the floor, staring at him. Crab was snoring on the bed while Goyle was struggling to read one of his textbooks because his mother wasn’t happy with his marks.

“Don’t touch him” Draco snap brought Harry’s attention back to Parkinson, who snatched her hand away. Harry narrowed his eyes at her and let out a low growl.

“Oh, look at how cute he is” Parkinson squealed and Harry saw Draco’s eye twitch. Harry tail shot up as an idea popped into his head. He tipped his head to the side, making his eyes as wide as possible before letting out the smallest mew he could. Parkinson practically screamed and flopped backward. “Cuteness overload” She wailed as she flopped around. Harry staggered to the end of the bed and peered over.

“That’s enough” Draco snatched Harry up by the scruff and tucked him away into his pocket. “I have everything of importance and will be off. Professor McGonagall said the house elves will move the larger items.”

“Aw, you’re going to take that cute little kitten away” Parkinson scrambled to her feet and tried to peer at him but this time he snuggled deeper into the pocket. “Where did you find him anyway?”

“None of your business” Draco flung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the room. “And I told you to behave” He tapped the top of Harry’s head through the cloak.

“I was” Harry laughed. “I didn’t know you hated her so much”

“Maybe more then I used to hate you” the blond growled in displeasure. “I guess this is just payback for all the comments I made about your friends”

“Yeah. Now it’s my turn to be the cute but annoying one” Harry kicked his hind legs, trying to get so he was more comfortable but he couldn’t seem to manage it. The pocket was too small to move around. He felt more then heard the blond groan.

“I knew it. I have a lot of you being an ass in front of me now, don’t I” Draco sighed.

“I thought you didn’t mind a little ass in front of you” Harry laughed out but then snapped his jaws shut. “I honestly don’t know what’s gotten into me” as Draco staggered to a stop.

“I’m going to get you back for that, somehow” The blond chuckled and Harry felt the fog in his head lighten. It was like he really was a kitten in his mind, as it was making it harder for him to behave himself. He also knew how Draco was feeling. Either Harry was utterly exhausted by the changes to Draco, or the fact that he was a kitten was making him hyper. Maybe both.

“Are you feeling tired?” Harry scrambled a little more but he was still stuck.

“I’ll be fine” Draco staggered slightly and Harry yelped as the pocket was scrapped against a wall.

“Draco” this time Harry managed to get his head out of the pocket and peer up at him. The blond looked paler then usual and was blinking as if he had something in his eyes.

“I think I’ll go straight to the new… the new…housing….” Draco slurred his words a little before straightening up. “I just have to get there before I pass out.”

“Are you sure you can make it? I can help. I can go find Ron or Hermione. If we are in a pinch I can, ugh, go find your friends” Harry shuttered at the thought but the minute shivers he felt from Draco was frightening him.

“No, I can do this. Thank you” Draco walked with a stubborn purpose but that couldn’t last. Draco strutted through the halls, and people moved aside as he walked past. They didn’t seem to notice the slight limp that started and the glazed look that was coming to his face. As Draco turned the last corner, he ran into Ron who looked just as wobbly as Draco did. Hermione swept by Ron’s feet with a worried air about her.

“You look crapper then I do” Ron chortled.

“Piss off Weasley” Draco snapped and Harry roll his eyes just in time to see Hermione do the same. Hermione tried to nudge Ron through the door but he didn’t notice. Draco huffed before roughly shoving the red head forward. The room was large, with several chairs and tables. Besides a majestic fireplace that took one whole wall there was nothing else.

“Door… bedroom” Ron staggered toward a few doors near the back that Harry failed to see the first time.

“Are you going to bed?” Harry meowed at the blond, knowing that Ron and Hermione couldn’t hear him.

“Hhm” Draco trudged after Ron. Through one set of doors was a smaller room with four beds. Ron fell into one and Hermione jumped up, grabbing the drapes with her jaws to pull them closed. Draco gently pulled Harry out of the pocket before falling into the bed. Harry tried to crawl away but Draco wrapped his arms around him.

“I’ll not a cuddle bear” Harry kicked at the arms but it got him nowhere.

“Ha, cuddle bear Potter” Draco giggled as he drifted away.

“Hahaha” Hermione’s voice was followed by the sound over her falling out of the bed. Harry tried to snap a response but he was in the middle of the change back to human. It only took a few seconds and he was stretched out next to Draco, who still had him a death hold. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but as he laid eyes on Draco’s sleeping face and decided against it. He pressed closer and shut his eyes.

 ==================================================

Harry opened his eyes and found that he wasn’t a kitten yet. He was sure he would be one. Harry smiled as he watched Draco doze. The peaceful look the blond had on was one that Harry had rarely seen. Draco suddenly gave a low grunt and rolled over, his arm flying around and smacking Harry in the face. Harry let a squawk of pain and reached up to remove the hand, but it had tightened over his face.

“Draco” Harry tried to talk but it became muffled through the hand. The hand wimp limp and Harry pulled it away but he didn’t let go. Draco’s other hand brushed his cheek and Harry blinked at the shock in Draco’s eyes.

“You’re still here” The Slytherin whispered.

“Of course, I’m still here. Why would I leave when you are here?” Harry thought about saying more but he was broken off when Draco kissed him. it was slow and soft. “Sorry I hit your face”

“I think you’ll be forgiven for another kiss” Harry smirked cheekily. Draco blushed slightly and kissed him again. All to soon they had to separate for a proper breath.

“Am I forgiven?” Draco panted.

“He better be Harry or so help me I will hex you from here” Ron snarled from the second bed. Harry felt as if he could sink into the bed and never come out he was so embarrassed.

“Ha, Karma is a bitch” Draco chuckled, not at all bothered by getting caught.

“How is this Karma?” Hermione spoke, once again human and looking more than a little ruffled.

“Are you serious? You are my best friends but there are somethings that I know about your relationship that I could have gone my entire life without knowing.” Harry groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Well, you may be right but…” Hermione started but Harry sat up with a grunt of anger.

“Maybe! I’m maybe right! What about that one time you complained to me about last Christmas when you and Ron…” Harry glowered at them but he caught a pillow to the face, expertly thrown by Ginny who walked in.

“I don’t want to know about that” Ginny snapped, her face and ears blazing red.

“Sorry Gin” Harry smiled and out of the side of his eye he saw Draco frown before glancing away.

“What are you doing here?” Ron squawked, looking just as embarrassed as Harry had felt just a few minutes ago.

“Our mum is going nuts trying to find out what’s going on, so she told me to see how things are doing with you” Ginny settled down on one of the free beds tucked her legs up.

“Everything is fine Gin, but if you have any questions you better ask quick. I might turn into a fox any minute.” Hermione got down to business but it was clear that Ginny was trying not to laugh.

“And Harry could turn into a tiny little kitten” Draco popped up with an evil smirk on his face. Harry huffed and Ginny seemed to ponder for a second as if she were confused wither to curse the blond or laugh. Harry swatted at him to diffuse the situation. Ginny smiled weakly but pulled out everything needed to write a letter.

“Wait, does this mean that our parents haven’t been informed?” Draco jumped up with a shocked look on his face.

“No, they have, but the teachers are all so busy trying to figure out how to fix things and they have brought experts in to take a look.” Ginny sighed. “They just can’t keep up with it all.”

“Are our parents coming here?” Hermione gasped. Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. The idea of Mr. Weasley and the Grangers stuck in the castle when Hermione would be unable to help them was more than a little funny.

“Oh dear” Draco suddenly looked terrified. “I don’t think I’m ready to face them yet.”

“Who? Your parents?” Ron piped up, crawling out of the bed and yawing.

“Well, my dad. My mother isn’t going to mind as long as I’m happy but my father still believes in all that pure blood crap” Draco slumped back down next to Harry, who brushed some hair out of his face before sitting up against the backboard.

“I thought you believed in all that crap” Ginny glowered at him and Harry stifled a growl. He knew she still liked him and wanted him to be more than a friend but that wouldn’t really work. He knew she wouldn’t worship him like other girls do because he was the boy-who-lived, but she wouldn’t keep up with him like he knew Draco would. She wouldn’t give him the same excitement, the same challenge, the same since of knowing someone inside and out and still being able to find something new.

“I used to listen to my father prattle on about that when I was younger and I only met people like him but after coming to Hogwarts all these years, with all the near death and turmoil. Let’s just day I realized that there are much more to people then such silly things as blood.” Draco spoke morosely, staring up at the ceiling. He let out a rough laugh before continuing. “This is really making me sound like a whiny twit. I think the exhaustion this animal thing is taking its tole” Draco gave a low grunt and swung to his feet. Harry felt as if he couldn’t move. He knew Draco was better, but he had forgotten that there was a lot of change.

“Wait” Harry jumped to his feet and chased after the blond as he swept from the room. He had just enough time to see the slightly shocked looks on the others faces before he ducked out. He ran right into Dracos back right outside the door. “Ow, what is it?”

“Mother” Draco wheezed his entire body stiff as a brick. Harry peered around the blonds shoulder to see his mother standing there with an arched eyebrow.

“What’s going to happen now” Harry hissed in Draco’s ear, but she heard him.

“Now, you want to know what happens now? Your father owes me twenty gallons! That’s what happens now” Narcissa started off by glowering at Draco but it ended in soft laughter.

“What?” Draco snapped out of his shock. “You had a bet?”

“Well, once we heard that it was connected to another person, then we made a bet. You father didn’t believe that you would be connected in any way to Potter, even with all the fighting you two do.” Narcissa waved her hand as if she were dismissing a servant.

“Um” Harry pressed closer against Draco as a wave of familiar strangeness rippled alone his spine. “Kitty”

“Kitty?” Please tell me that isn’t some nickname.” Narcissa wrinkled her nose more than she sneered but Harry felt his body start to shrink. He dug his fingers in Draco’s shoulders and a second later he was a tiny kitten dangling from the blond’s shoulder. Draco himself swayed for a second before he braced himself against the wall.

“Nope, not a nickname” Draco reached back and pulled Harry forward.

“Oh, he’s a cutie” Narcissa tickled him under his chin and Harry swiped a paw at it before turning around to hide in Draco’s chest. He was starting to get tired of being called cute and he didn’t want any of the older Malfoys to see as a kitten.

“Ha” Draco chuckled, which vibrated his chest where Harry was pressed against. Warm hand wrapped around him so he was mostly hidden. “I guess he’s a little shy”

“Oh, that’s alright. If everything is fine with you I have to go stop your father from doing something stupid.” Narcissa sounded affectionate if not a little exasperated.

“I’ll be fine” Draco answered before giving her a quick hug, with Harry still pressed against his chest. “I think I’ll go back to bed. I’m still a little tired”

“I’ll have some food sent up as soon as I can” Narcissa gave Draco a quick kiss on the head before sweeping away.

“Thank you” Draco called after her before stumbling back into the room. “You just had to change right then and there, didn’t you?”

“Don’t blame me. I can’t control this” Harry protested, popping his head between two fingers. Ginny was rolling on the bed in silent laughter with Hermione sitting at the base of it, as a fox. Ron was now leaning heavily against the backboard of his bed with glazed eyes.

“This is the second time this has happened” Draco held up Harry for her to see and she squeaked before slipping off the edge of the bed. After several minutes of gasping her red head appeared. She took one look at Harry before falling into a second fit of laughter.

“Oh Merlin that’s adorable!” Ginny cried, struggled to get her breath back between chuckles. “Has anyone else seen it?”

“No idea, but it is incredibility exhausting” Draco settled into his bed and placed Harry on his lap. Harry circled around before stretching out. He was excited at the prospect of food, and he wanted to make sure Draco would eat something before passing out again.

“I think I have enough to send to mum so I’ll be off” Ginny stood and rolled up the parchment. “Before I forget, our parents will be here tomorrow”

“Got it” Ron slurred his words slightly and Harry wondered if he would remember after his nap. He saw the fox nod at Ginny before trotting across the room and jumping up next to her red head. As Ginny left Draco seemed to shake off some of his weariness.

“Food should be coming soon” The blond grinned as he leaned forward.

“Now all we have to do is stay awake.” Ron grunted but a loud snap made all of them jump. Several house elves stood in the middle of the room with a table and four chairs.

“Mistress Malfoy has given us the instructions to feed you four.” One house elf spoke up with a bow. Harry glanced over expecting the Hermione fox to be a grouch about the house elves, but she was tugging on Ron’s sleeve to get him up and moving. Draco stood and staggered over to the table, sinking down before answering.

“Thank you and if you see my mother will you please tell her that I greatly appreciate her thinking of my friends as well.” The blond was commanding and kind at the same time. The head elf nodded and snapped his fingers which made the plates fill with food and the goblets fill with drinks.

“Just call Noodly and we will come back to clean up or get you anything else you may need or desire” Noodly bowed again before vanishing with a snap.

“We’re your friends now?” Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

“Unless you want me to continue to bully you and not share this meal” Draco replied somewhat coolly.

“Fine by me. You don’t seem that bad once you stop being a prat” Ron muttered before he focused on eating.

“And you I can only take in small doses it seems” Harry peered up to see the Slytherins eye twitch. Harry reared back and pressed his paws against Draco’s chest. He wanted food, and he also wanted to distract his blond. “Hungry?” Draco picked up a plate with a meat pie on it and set it in front of Harry before cutting it.

“Starving” Harry dug in, burying his mussel into the pie and munching. After he ate his fill, and if he was being completely honest he had eaten a few more mouthfuls over his fill, he lifted his head from his plate to see the others were nearly finished as well.

“That was a lot of food for a kitten” Draco ran a finger down Harry’s back before standing. “I think I need to sleep now” the blond staggered away and fell into the bed. He rolled over and Harry saw that he was instantly asleep.

“That really was a lot of food for all of us” Ron stood as well and made his way to his bed. Hermione dipped her mussel into a goblet before she jumped down and headed after the red head. Harry blinked. He leaned over the table and dropped into a chair. His legs shot out from under him making him land on his stomach. For a second he thought he was going to spew out his lunch from the impact but he managed to swallow it back down.

“Draco?” Harry called out as he leaned over the edge of the chair. He slid as far down as he could before jumping. This time his feet stayed under him. “Now the bed” Harry muttered to himself as he stalked up to it. Once he was at the base of it he was tipping his head back to see the top. To him it looked like as a sizeable climb, but it was really about two to three feet high.

Harry braced himself, bunching his tiny legs under him before he leaped. He made it about half way up and dug his claws into the blanket. He started climbing with a massive amount of difficulty being that he could fully figure out how to retract his claws. Each inch he gained meant he would half to pry his paw away from the blanket to take another. He yowled in shock when teeth met his scruff and pried him off the side of the bed.

“Hey” Harry tried to swipe at whatever was holding him. He saw that Hermione was the one who picked him up. She reared on her hind legs and placed him on the bed. “Thank you” Harry meowed out before he remembered that she wouldn’t be able to understand what he was saying. She gave a soft bark before turning away and heading back to Ron. Harry perked up as he trotted over to the blond. He settled down for a quick cat nap, happy for a change to sleep off his lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comment. There should be one more chapter soon. XP


	4. Ready?

Harry opened his eyes to find that he was once again human. He started to hope dearly that he would stay that way and that Draco would remain human as well. He grunted as Draco shifted. The blond was stretched out across him and squishing him. He didn’t mind it but it was a good kind of strange to wake up with someone. 

“Good morning” Harry chirped and threw his arms around the blond. Draco peered up at him for a second with a grouchy look on his face before leaning back. Harry had a second to ponder what he was doing before he was shoved off the bed. 

“NO morning people without coffee.” Draco gathered the blanket around himself before jerking it over his head. 

“Sir” Noodly stood by the table, which had been cleared of their last meal. In its place was a glorious looking breakfast with a large pot of coffee right in the middle. “You mother also said that you would be needing coffee and breakfast after you wake up. She also wants to speak with you and your friends when you are all finished.” Noodly bowed low before vanishing with a snap. 

“Your mother isn’t half bad.” Ron seemed to appear out of nowhere and dropped into one of the seats. Harry turned and prodded Draco until the blond sat up so Harry pulled him up. He gave the blond a shove toward the table before he sat down. Hermione settled into the seat next to Ron and Draco took the last one. They all dug in and they didn’t stop until all the food was gone. 

“I think the magical drain from the changes are making us hungrier than before.” Hermione groaned ad she leaned back. 

“Makes sense because all the energy used up needs to be replaced. That’s probably why we slept as much as we did” Draco spoke before downing the rest of his coffee. “Now to see my mother” he stood before frowning at his cloths. 

“Aren’t we supposed to go as well.” Harry arched an eyebrow at him as he tried to straighten his shirt. 

“Well yes, but I didn’t want to assume” Draco smiled before he turned and pulled a fancy looking jacket on. 

“Of course we will go” Hermione shot a glare at Ron who opened his mouth to protest, “It will give us a chance to see who all were effected and if our parents have decided to come.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t be bothered by that from the Dursleys” Harry chuckled and leaned against the door frame. 

“Why….? Tell me later” Draco started to ask but stopped when Hermione shook her head. 

“Why aren’t we talking about it?” Ron leaned over Hermione to grab her coffee cup and started to drain it. Hermione rolled her eyes before answering. 

“We don’t want to get Draco angry before we leave, and he will most likely end up cursing them. And it’s for Harry to talk about and not for gossip” She snatched her cup back from Ron and frowned when she found it empty. Harry stared at them for a second, glad that his friends were so understanding. 

“Why would I curse them?” It seemed like an innocent question if it weren’t for the fact that Draco sounded like he was about to kill someone. 

“Uh, they hate wizards because they feared them, so they take them out on me.” Harry explained softly and stretched his hands forward as Draco’s eyes blazed in anger. 

“Oh, I get why you didn’t want to tell him.” Ron grunted as he stood up. “But we really should be going to see you mother, Draco. I want to thank her for sending down food.”

“You really do see?” Hermione hissed as she pulled him out the door. “How angry would you be if it were me?” Harry only heard Ron give a very low rumble of fury but he was too busy trying to see what was going on with his blond. Draco seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. Harry swallowed back the fear and took a deep breath to speak. 

“I bullied all that time and you never had a home to go to?” Draco wheezed. He froze. Harry never thought that finding out that he didn’t have an ideal childhood would make him hate the fact that he wasn’t the nicest to Harry. 

“I don’t care about that. It’s in the past. I mean I rather have you now and I’m much happier.” Harry gently pulled Draco into his arms. “I know you care about it now, but it doesn’t matter. I will always forgive you”

“You do?” Draco jerked back in shock, “I didn’t…. I don’t deserve you” Draco dropped his head down in shame. 

“Let me decide who I want in my life and I believe you don’t have to deserve anyone. We’ll be good together, make the world better so we don’t hate ourselves.” Harry chuckled, remembering the confusion and all the ideas that there was something wrong with him when he was younger as he faced the Dursleys fear of him. 

“You…” Draco fell silent for a second. “I get it.”

“Are you ready to meet your mother?” Harry stepped toward the door but Draco pulled him back. He turned to receive a quick peck on the lips.

“Now I’m ready” Draco murmured. The blond took his head and dragged Harry out the door. 

===================================================  
“Do you think we can escape?” Draco groaned. The room in front of them was something he never thought he would ever see. The Weasleys, The Malfoys and The Grangers were all sitting together having tea. Narcissa and Molly seemed to be bonding with Hermione’s mother, but the witches were keeping a sharp eye on their husbands. Hermione was introducing Ron to her father again.

“Nope” Harry groaned as Lucius Malfoy looked up to see them. The wizard’s eyes narrowed as he watched them.

“We can do this” Draco hissed, seemingly able to shake off his discouragement and dragged Harry forward. Harry tried to make it look as if he wasn’t reluctant to enter the room, he wasn’t quite sure that he pulled it off. 

“Good morning Draco, Good morning Harry” Narcissa called over her shoulder without looking but went back to her conversation. Harry thought she saw the expression on her husband’s face. Everyone else turned to look at them and Harry tried not to let it show that his stomach dropped to his shoes. 

Good morning mother, and father” Draco seemed reluctant to add the last part. 

“Good morning Ms. Malfoy” Harry quickly followed suit as they stopped at the nearest table. He slid into a chair next to Mr. Ganger, Ron and Hermione with Draco dropping down next to him. 

“Tea you two?” Hermione gestured to the cups in the middle of the table. Harry took a cup from Draco and he levitated the pot to pour the tea into their cups. He sipped it and swallowed quickly, burning his tongue and throat. 

“Are you hurt?” Draco whispered, leaning over so the others didn’t hear. 

“I’m fine” He croaked out. The others didn’t seem to notice but Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“I was hoping I could escape with you to the infirmary.” The blond joked and Harry felt himself relax. He glanced over to see Molly smile at him and Arthur was trying to ask Mr. Granger questions. Hermione leaned over and gave her father a quick warning before leaving to join the conversation with her mother. 

“This is going to memorable” Ron muttered, watching his father. Harry and Draco watched as Ron tried to help Mr. Granger but it was obvious that he was having trouble. 

“He’s right” Harry snickered but he felt the humor slip away as a shadow fell over them both. He craned his head around to see Lucius standing over them.

“Father” Draco spoke low. 

“I will let you know that you really are my son. You do what you please and do what will make you happy. You are happy with…. Potter?” Lucius spoke low as well but this was as though he was trying to hold in his temper. 

“Yes” Harry ducked his head back down so the man wouldn’t see his smile at Draco’s unwavering answer. 

“So be it. You’ll have to give me some time to get used to it but I have no problems with it. But hear me Potter” Lucius leaned in and snarled low. “I’ve done very messy, and very illegal, the most unspeakable things just to protect my son. If you hurt him, they will never hear from you again. Understood.” 

“Yes sir” Harry glowered at him, “Only if you understand that I would never hurt him” He meant the dark wizards eye and found that he had no trouble holding his gaze. 

“Hmn” Lucius eyed him before walking back to his wife. Harry blinked in shock before turning back to Draco who looked as if he was fighting to be angry and smiling. 

“What?” Harry still trying to figure out how got out of being cursed. 

“One, he means it. Two, that was great” Draco was glaring at his father as he listed but in the end his eyes were glowing at Harry. 

“That’s great, well not about the disappearing part but you know what I mean” Harry beamed at the blond although he was blushing as well. He glanced over to see Hermione roll her eyes at him while she giggled. He shot a quick look at Ron to see he was now hiding his face in his hands as his father talked excitedly with Mr. Granger. 

“I don’t think Ron can handle this” Draco hissed in his ear and Harry chuckled quietly before taking a sip of his tea. It was still hot, but he couldn’t taste a thing due to the previous burning of his taste buds. 

“So what are we doing?” Harry murmured, eyeing the people around him. They seemed to be getting along nicely. Lucius had joined his wife and Hermione glared at him threatening as she shifted closer to her mother. Harry cringed slightly that she was in the situation where she feared for her mother but he could think of any way to help. He still didn’t even know what was going on. 

“I think McGonagall is here to explain.” Draco responded as the Professor swept into the room. She waved her hands for silence before speaking even though everyone dropped their conversations when they heard the door. 

“Now I know these last few days have been a handful for everyone but I have come to tell you all that the artifact that has caused it has been removed. The effects of the students are over.” She started but, to Harry’s surprise, it was Arthur who spoke up first. 

“What was the artifact? How are the effects over if you had just removed it?” He glanced at Ron who had scrambled away to join Hermione. 

“What we have gathered from the artifact is that the change only happens twice to each effected person. This has already happened to everyone effected here and they will be fine. We knew of the effects because we have identified the object as an old stone heart a girl, Myrtle, that she made for someone she liked. When she died, the pain of both of them went into the stone which in turn became an artifact that decided to amend that with any two people it came into contact with a connection.” McGonagall explained rapidly with a sorrowful look on her face. 

“I don’t believe it. Someone liked Moaning Myrtle?” Ron shouted out in shock. Hermione didn’t even look as she slapped his shoulder. “Never mind, sorry” 

“So this is over?” Lucius eyed McGonagall with suspicion.

“It seems to be but there will be a period of a few days of keeping an eye on everyone who was effected.” McGonagall rubbed the bridge of her nose and Harry noticed how exhausted she looked but there was still a gleam in her eyes that showed she wasn’t ever going to give up. 

“Thank you” Harry tried to think of something else to say. 

“Yes, thank you for helping us” Draco chimed in and McGonagall look at each effected student in turn, beaming as they thanked her. The parents laughed before adding their gratitude and McGonagall took her leave gracefully. 

“I wish I got a picture of Harry as a kitten, even though it is unforgettable.” Hermione said as she leaned between the two of them. She flashed a wink at Draco, which sent him into a fit of giggles. Ron was busy trying to escape from his mother who seemed to be asking him rapid fire questions and as he watched she caught his eye. She waved him over and he murmured a quick departing word before heading over. 

“How are you feeling?” She looked his up and down before grabbing his face in her hands to examine it. 

“I’m fine. It didn’t even hurt” Harry smiled to prove his point.

“That’s what I told her” Ron grumbled as he rolled his shoulders, trying to shift his clothes back because she had turned him around to get a better look at all of him. 

“You said you were fine, not that Harry was fine” Molly snapped but she pulled back. Harry saw Narcissa examine him out of the side of her eye. He fought a grin but managed to give her a small nod. She smiled in relief before turning back to her conversation. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw the displeased look on Lucius’s face. 

“So does everyone pass inspection. We need to pick up our missed school work.” Draco stepped forward with a small smile. Ron started to grumble and Draco narrowed his eyes. “I am not falling behind because you don’t feel like doing your work, and I am sure Hermione feels the same way so get a move on. I mean you as well” Draco started to shove Ron toward the door and drag Harry behind him. 

“Ha, you got them alright” Hermione laughed, spotting them from the spot by the door. 

“Be careful Draco, I’ll get you back for this” Ron stomped from the room and Draco shrugged. The blond pulled Harry from the room and he followed willingly even though he was frightened about all the work that had piled up. 

“Hey” Harry pulled him back so there was a gap between them and his friends. “Can we work together?” 

“Only if you do your own work and I’m not doing it for you” Draco smirked, “I’ve heard stories.” 

“I’ll do my work, but only if there are snacks” Harry huffed in mock indigence.

“How are we still hungry” Draco asked as they passed a few students who stared at them both in shock. Harry realized that no one knew that they weren’t rivals anymore. They were expecting a fight to break out any moment. 

“Ha” Harry snickered, thinking over what sort of reaction he would get if they walked into the Great Hall and kissed. 

“Don’t even think about it” Draco growled, “I know what you are thinking and I do not want to be kissed in front of anyone” 

“Don’t be creepy” Harry bumped his shoulder against the blonds, who arched an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not being creepy. My relationship status isn’t something to be gossiped about.” Draco spoke with a slight indignant manner and a blush rising across his face. 

“You didn’t seem to mind when we were rivals” Harry spun so he was walking backwards in front of Draco.

“Well I mind now” Draco huffed, his entire face pink. 

“Fine” He turned and followed Ron and Hermione into the first classroom. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry stared at the pile of work in front of him. He was fighting against the urge to run away as fast as he could. They had gathered all the work they had missed, and set up in the library. They had only left for lunch, which made everyone in the Great Hall at the time stare. Once back in the library they had worked until it was nearly time for dinner. Hermione and Draco had already gotten through half of the missed work and were technically caught up. They just had work that was due after the weekend. He and Ron however weren’t even a third of the way through. 

“Maybe we can leave for dinner?” Harry asked to no one. Ron nodded and looked about ready to pack up but Hermione shook her head. 

“Give me a few more minutes.” She muttered as she scribbled out the last bit of an essay. She heaved a sigh and leaned back. “Done” 

“I think I am too” Draco was rereading what he had wrote, his eyes narrowed so it looked like he was about to burn a whole into the parchment. “Thought you two should get started” Draco ran an eye around at Harry’s and Ron’s piles.

“I did start” Harry yelped in false shock. He shoved all the work into his bag and the others followed suit. 

“Dinner time” Ron clapped his hands before grabbing Hermione’s hand to walk to the Great Hall. 

“Ready” Harry glanced at Draco who nodded. “I mean are you ready for all the gossip and everything that we’ll have to face now that we are together?” He held out a hand and Draco looked him straight in the eye as he took it.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, love” Draco flashed a wink and they headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. XP


End file.
